A consumer may view a product web page to order the product online, and have the product shipped to their home, or determine whether to visit a brick and mortar vendor retail location to purchase the product. For instance, the consumer may go to a retailer's physical location to try a product on or otherwise interact with the product, e.g., to view a television.
The consumer uses a computer, either wired or wireless, to view the product web page. The computer may request content for the web page from one or more servers. The servers may store content for the web page in respective databases. For example, a first server may store product information and a second server may store product images. Each of the servers and the computer may communication using a network, such as the Internet or another Wide Area Network.
When a vendor retail location receives a new product, both the first and the second server may be updated to include information about the new product. For instance, both servers may receive an identifier for the new product and the first server may receive text describing the specifications of the new product and the second server may receive one or more images for the new product.
In some examples, the computer may provide a universal resource identifier (URI) to a third server, and the third server uses the URI to determine a product identifier for a product. The third server may then query the first server and the second server, using the product identifier, for the product information and any corresponding images. The first and second servers may provide the product information and the corresponding images to the third server or to the computer.
The computer may be a desktop computer, a laptop, or a smart phone to name a few examples. A connection between the computer and the third server may be a direct connection, e.g., without any other computers sending or receiving data intended for one of the two devices, or an indirect connection, e.g., with one or more other computers receiving data from one of the two devices and forwarding the data to the other device.
The third server, or another device, may include an inventory database to track inventory levels of products, e.g., for the vendor retail location. The third server may use the inventory database to request a particular product from a warehouse when the inventory of the particular product is low.